


Only a Matter of Time

by ArteCarte



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteCarte/pseuds/ArteCarte
Summary: A quick drabble I wrote for Barbatos because it's late where I am. Enjoy!
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Only a Matter of Time

There was something about Barbatos that was always unnerving. For some reason, it was something only I could see, and no one else bothered to hear something so outrageous. Since I started this exchange program, things have gotten much better. The brothers haven’t threatened me as much, Diavolo found more joys in new experiences, and Solomon and the angels found themselves more involved with the common connections the program offered.

The only one who seemed distant from the entire thing was Barbatos. He was always on the sidelines, hovering on the edge of my vision. While others went about their business in the Demon Lord’s Castle, that’s when he came close; too close. 

I should have seen it coming. How could I have been so stupid?

It was close to the weekend when I got a text from the time demon, inviting me for tea. It was supposed to be like any and every other occurrence. I was supposed to have some tea, chat for a few hours, and go home to work on an essay I have due.

But upon entering the main doors, I was ushered into a small tearoom, with Barbatos closing the door. It wasn’t lost on me, hearing the soft click of the lock.

“What is it about you?” he began to circle me like a vulture.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’ve seen and experienced countless timelines, and something has always pulled me to you. You make the true demon in me itch.”

There was a hint of disdain in his voice, but there was something else that I couldn’t grasp. I set down the teacup, carefully standing away from him. I took careful steps to the door, keeping an eye on him, knowing he was much faster than I.

“I think I’ve overstayed my welcome. I should go.”

“Really? I think it would be safer for you to remain here.” His pace was quick, and he immediately cupped my face in his hands, his cold, teal eyes bore into mine. 

“You don’t know how difficult it is to be a demon unable to feed on one of their favorite meals.”

His smile was narrow, and his eyes scanned my features, searching for a response.

“M-meal?”

“Of course. Why else would a human be among demons? So many timelines exist where I’ve given in to my carnal needs and tasted all of you that I could ever need. Even now, there should be nothing left of you, leaving me to pull another version to sate my appetite later.”

Reflexively, my hands came up in an attempt to push him away, though he wouldn’t budge.

“Why shouldn’t I just keep you? Lock you away just on the edge of time, where the only constant in your reality would be me. The brothers and Lord Diavolo would be none the wiser at your becoming a trinket solely for my affections. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“No.”

“Maybe not now,” his smile widened. “But you will. It’s only a matter of time.”

The door clicked open. Barbatos gave me one last look before leaving me alone in the tearoom. Dread overcame me. Time was everywhere and under his command. My breathing became rapid, panic becoming my everything.

He could be anywhere at any moment to sweep me away and trap me behind doors only he could access. The faint ticking of a clock tickled my hearing as I realized it truly was only a matter of time.


End file.
